


Same Old Lang Syne

by RockNRollNShit



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Classic Rock, F/M, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNRollNShit/pseuds/RockNRollNShit
Summary: Rick Savage, famous bassist of Def Leppard, goes on a late night Christmas Eve shopping trip with the boys for tour necessities when he see's his old childhood lover. The two end up in y/n's car to catch up and talk about the past. Is it enough to fix what they once had? (Based off of the song Another Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg.)





	Same Old Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fanfics I’ve ever written. Soo uh yeah. Be kind. 
> 
> Based on the song "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg
> 
> You should give it a listen. It's a great song.  
> -Kat

December 24th, 1987  
London

"Fuck it's cold" Joe breathed out.

"Quit whining ya baby!" Phil teased

"We just need to grab a few things for when we get back on tour." Rick said. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"I'm gonna hold ya to that one." Joe replied rubbing his frozen hands together.

Sav pulled his jacket tighter to himself as a big gust of cold air blew past them. He was exhausted from the tour and was looking forward to catching up on sleep during the break but unfortunately a knock on his door at 10:00 at night told him that would have to wait. The boys of Def Leppard walked towards an old grocery store somewhere in downtown London. On a cold, yet beautiful snowy Christmas eve night. They were in the middle of their Hysteria World Tour but were on a short break for the holidays. Once the boys made it to the store entrance they sighed in relief when they felt the warmth of the store heat as they entered the sliding doors. 

"What do we need Rick?" Steve asked.

"Hold on." Rick reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "I have a list."

Groans were passed around the group. "I thought you said this would be quick!" Joe replied.

"It will, if you quit complaining and start looking!" Rick patted Joe on the shoulder. "Let's split up. Phil and Steve, you guys take this half, Sav, Joe, and I will take the other."

"Sounds good to me!" Phil throws his arm over Steve's shoulder. "Let's go Steve boy!" Steve smiles as he throws his arm over his friends shoulder as well as they both walked over to the other side of the store. 

"Alright let's get this over with, shall we?" Joe groaned. He wasn't a huge fan of shopping.

Sav silently followed Joe and Rick to grab some tour necessities. As Rick was studying an isle of shampoo's trying to decide which one he wanted. Joe took notice at how quiet his friend was being.

"You alright Sav?" Joe woke his blonde haired mate out of his thoughts. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm alright. Just a bit exhausted from touring." Sav replied. "I'm fine really."

The boys continued past the frozen foods when Sav noticed a girl with beautiful y/h/c. Just like hers. When she turned around to put some frozen chicken in the cart he stoped and took a double take. He was shocked at who he was looking at. He hadn't seen her in about 7 years.

"You... you guys carry on. I-I'll catch up with you." Sav said to his two band mates not even removing his gaze from the girl digging in the freezer of the frozen food isle. Puzzled, the boys agreed and continued on while Sav walked closer to the girl. 

Y/n was Sav's old lover. They were close friends and grew up together back in Sheffield. They met each other when they were about 4-5 on their kiddie football team and had been best friends since. As they went through high school feelings started to change and y/n and Sav became more than friends. The two were serious for about three years up until Sav left for his first tour with the guys. The break up was painful for the both of them. Words were said out of pain and weren't meant. On top of that, it was always harder when it was your best friend. 

"Y/n?" Sav softly placed his hand on the sleeve of his old lover's shoulder.

Y/n quickly turned her head and looked at the curly blonde in confusion. Until her eyes grew wide. How could she not recognize him?

"Rick?" She replied in shock. Her smile growing big.

"Wow." He was amazed. She was just as beautiful as she was when he last saw her.

He quickly caught himself. "Hi! How have you been?" Sav's heart fluttered at that beautiful smile He missed so much. 

"Oh my gosh, Hi!" She exclaimed, closing the door of the freezer, and going to reach for a hug when she spilled her purse all over the tile floor. The two old lovers burst out into laughter.

"Gosh I guess I just got too excited. I'm such a klutz!" Y/n laughed.

"Not much has changed I see." Sav smiled in reply. 

Y/n blushed. "Well hey, I was just about to check out, why don't you join me?" She asked as she kneeled down to help him throw everything back in her purse. 

"Yeah, let's do that." Sav replied standing up and following her over to the exit of the store. 

The two lost lovers stood at the register in embarrassment as the conversation dragged. 

"So uhm, would you like to join me for a drink and catch up?" Y/n asked.

"I would love to but I'm here with my mates. I told them I'd catch up with them.

"Well I don't think any bars are open anyway. I know my car, isn't exactly the classiest place for drinks but at least it isn't far." Y/n giggled.

"Sounds perfect." Sav smiled.

Y/n quick grabbed a six pack and put it next to the register. "This too please." She told the cashier.

They trudged through the frozen air and snow to get to y/n's car. Sav helped her put the groceries in the trunk and sat down in the passenger seat. Y/n started up the car and cranked the heat up. Sav opened up a beer and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So what are we toasting to?" Sav asked.

Y/n thought for a moment. "Innocence... now, and time." She looked at him with her beautiful deep y/e/c.

"Always have been so wise, Cheers." He brought his bottle up in front of her.

"Cheers." She replied with a smile. Clinking her glass to his.

She reached over with left hand to turn on the radio revealing a shiny wedding ring. Sav's heart dropped.

"You're married?" Sav asked.

"Oh uhm yeah." She shifted her eyes "He's an architect. Ya know, keeps me warm, safe, dry and stuff."

"Do you love him?" He quickly regretted asking such a question. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." He looked down.

"It's okay." She smiled softly. Her smile quickly faded. "I wish I could say yes, but I don't like lying." Her deep y/e/c eyes staring into his again.

"Well... he's a lucky man y/n/n." 

Her heart fluttered. She hadn't heard that nickname in years.

"You're just as beautiful as I last saw you." Sav continued. "Your eyes are still so y/e/c and beautiful. That was always one of my favorite things about you. Your beautiful eyes." Sav looked deep into those  eyes he loved so much and couldn't tell weather he saw doubt or gratitude in them. 

"Thank you Sav." She smiled softly. 

"No one says that name better than you." He replied.

They sat in silence for a moment until y/n spoke up. She had to say it.

"I've missed you." She sighed. "I keep seeing you guys in the record store. You must be doing so well. I'm sorry I could never bring myself to listen. It-it hurt too much." She looked down at her hands picking at the label of the bottle. 

"The audience is incredible, it's everything, but the traveling is hell. I'm so exhausted. We're on a small holiday right now from touring. Then we're back on the road again." Sav sighed. After about a minute passes he reaches over to touch her cheek, getting those y/e/c to look at him again. "I've missed you too, love. So much." He replied softly to her.

His hand felt warm, bringing her comfort and security. He always protected her even before when they were just kids playing football and pushing each other into the dirt. After all these years that touch reminded her that it has never changed. 

"I can't stop thinking about what it would be like if we never stopped. If I hadn't gone to university and just ran away with you on tour. What my life would have been like. What we would have been like." A tear fell from y/n eyes.

Sav wiped the fallen tear away. "Don't think like that, love. It's like you always said. Things happen for a reason. It just wasn't meant to be." The words hurt him but he knew it was true. As much as the both of them rather it wasn't. 

"I never stopped loving you Sav." Her voice cracked. "I promise. All those things I said when you left for tour. I didn't mean them. I was just scared and hurt and I know you didn't have a choice. I- I'm so proud of how far you've come. I can't even walk into a gas station without hearing about Def Leppard. You really did it." She drifted off.

Sav pulled her into his arms. She softly cried into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "I never stopped loving you either y/n/n." He whispered. 

Some time passed as Y/n continued lay there in his protective arms. Lost in her thoughts, she knew it wouldn't be right but it's all she wanted more than anything right now. Before she knew it, she quickly brought her head back up and looked into his blue eyes. Then slowly she pressed her lips into his. It felt right. For once all the troubles in the world went away. It was just the two of them. Sav placed his hand softly on her cheek and pulled her closer to deepen the passionate kiss. 

A few minutes pass and they're back to sitting in silence. 

"It's getting late. The boys are probably looking for me." Sav spoke softly as he looked down at his hands. His heart broke. He couldn't bear the feeling of leaving her again. He just got her back. Seeing her again was like an obvious sign that he knew he couldn't follow. 

"Of course. I need to get home as well. Dan's probably waiting for me..." Sav noticed the guilt in her tone. 

"Hey." He said softly as he reached out to hold her hand.

She turned her head to look back into those beautiful blue eyes. The same eyes she fell in love with 11 years ago. 

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself?" Sav whispered. 

"I will." She replied softly. 

Sav smiled as he reached for the handle to get out of the car. Before he could leave, y/n pulled him back in for one last kiss. Then laid her forehead on his. 

"I love you Rick Savage." 

"I love you too y/f/n."

Sav opened the door and got back out of the car, closing the door behind him. Y/n slowly backed out of the parking spot, gave him one last sad wave goodbye, and drove off while Sav watched. 

In that moment he was back in front of the tour bus for the On Through The Night World Tour. 

"Please don't go. Rick please." Y/n sobbed.

"Y/n/n, you know I have to." Sav spoke softly looking down. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't see her cry and he most certainly wasn't ready to hear her next words.

Y/n wiped away her tears as they quickly turned from sorrow to anger. She looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't expect me to be here when you get back. I won't go through this again. The last tour was hard enough and those were just small pubs. It's arenas this time, more people, more days, more girls. Theres no way. I'm done." 

"Y/n/n please." Sav broke as he finally looked up. "Please, you can come with me. Please, I can't lose you." His voice cracked.

"Well once you get on that bus, you've lost me." Y/n replied out of anger. "What's it going to be?" 

Sav sighed and bit his lip as his red tear stained blue eyes stared deep into her deep y/e/c eyes for what he believed would be the last time. After a few minutes passed he finally realized there was nothing he could do and turned to walk onto the bus. His heart breaking even more as he heard her sobs get louder.

She knew her words were wrong. She couldn't help it. She was scared and lost and the love of her life was leaving her. They knew it wouldn't work and that killed them both.

Sav tearfully looked out the window in hopes that she would still be there, changed her mind about it all and jumped on the bus instead of leaving for uni. 

But she was gone. And 7 years later she was gone again. With a broken heart Sav walked back towards the store. The beautiful snow that once fell from the sky had now turned into rain. 

Back at the store the boys were just finishing up at the register. 

"There you are! You had us doing all the work Sav!" Phil shot at him.

"Sorry, I ran into an old close friend of mine. She offered to catch up for a bit." Sav replied.

"She?" The boys said in unison giving the blonde a look. 

"Shut up you guys." Sav blushed with a smile.

"Fine, but you're telling us about this later." "Joe ordered. "I haven't seen you get this bright red over a girl since y/n/n!"

Sav blushed harder "uhm." He scratched the back if his head.

"It was y/n/n?!" Joe replied in shock. 

"Who's y/n/n?" Phil asked.

"Only the love of this ones life!" Steve gestured to Sav.

"Well what'd you guys do?" Joe smirked.

"Nothing! Nothing. She's married now." Sav replied.

"Ouch." Rick spoke up.

"It's fine, we both have new lives now. We're not the same people we used to be. It just wasn't meant to be." Sav sighed looking down at his feet.

"Keep telling yourself that mate, maybe one day someone will believe it." Steve put his arm over Sav's shoulder as they walked out of the store. Sav put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm from the frigid December rain only to feel a piece of paper in his pocket. He stoped to pull it out and unfold it.

I lost you once, i'm not losing you again. Call me sometime and we'll catch up some more.   
020-2229

Sav smiled to himself. Maybe there still was hope.


End file.
